War of Theramore (event)
* The Battle of Theramore was a conflict between the Scourge and Theramore Isle. It was a roleplay event on Moonglade (EU). Approximately twenty different players took part mainly of the Regiment of Theramore who hosted the event. The battles lasted years in the event but took almost 8 months real-time. It was a closed event, leaving unwanting players out of the event. It took place in the years 25 - 28 on the official timeline, setting the event between the Third War and the events of World of Warcraft. Prelude Sir Tristam Galahand and Stonewatch's cavalry were returning from a campaign one day, having slain the orcish invaders that threatened to siege their keep. Yet their march back to the keep through the Redridge Mountains was interrupted, by a sorcerer of Dalaran. Sent as an emissary by Lady Jaina Proudmoore's command, he told Tristam and his men of the fleets that were to sail to Kalimdor, in order to find a new land and a new kingdom. Tristam and a handful of others accepted, planning to head north to Menethil Harbor. Later Tristam was known to have been visited by the remains of a secretive order who seeked to grant him the runeblade Galardell for his adventures, and for his half-elven lineage, the last Galahand descendant. Promising to use the blade to enforce the Light's will in Kalimdor, Tristam then sheathed the sword and accepted his initiation as the highest-ranked figure among their group, the 'Swordbearer', amongst an order that swore to serve the wielder of Galardell forever. The valley then became known as Galardell Valley, and a feast was held in Stonewatch Keep to celebrate. Sir Tristam, his wife Anthea, and his children Melkorius and Inell soon after set out to Menethil Harbor with all their belongings. On the road through the Wetlands, the party from Stonewatch was sieged by orcs. Many were killed or taken hostage, and only a few survived. Tristam watched his wife murdered, and his son, Melkorius, dragged off by orcs. When the party regrouped and ransacked the orcish encampent, his son was nowhere to be found, presumed to have been burnt atop the pile of human corpses with the rest. When the fleet arrived on Kalimdor, Sir Tristam aided Lady Jaina's forces and served in her armies with his runeblade at hand. Upon Theramore's completion, Tristam began learning the ways of the Knights of the Silver Hand. War of Theramore Chapter I A few years after the end of the Third War, Highlord Tristam Galahand was captured by Theramore deserters. Held hostage at Lost Point in the marshes, Theramore's regiment sent out men to rescue Tristam, accompanied by a volunteer Stormwind knight. With the help of the knight, they successfully destroyed the outpost and brought the Highlord back to the Foothold Citadel in Theramore unharmed. Tristam had his rescuers gathered in the Citadel for rewarding the next day. Arriving late, the knight entered the Citadel and fell in line with the soldiers. When Tristam came to the knight and asked his name, the knight removed his helm and spoke: "I am Melkorius.. Your son." Melkorius then drew his sword and attacked the Highlord, but not before Tristam drew Galardell and plunged it through Melkorius' heart in self-defense. Weeks passed. Unsure if he should regret his actions or not, Tristam confined himself to his Citadel. Sitting behind his table on the top floor, Tristam heard screams from outside. He stood, took hold of Galardell and prepared to move out with his guardsmen, but before he could, Melkorius strode into the room followed by two ghouls which pounced on the only two guards in the room, devouring them. Melkorius was clad in saronite plate with a runeblade at hand - a Death Knight of the Scourge. Though Tristam knew he would prove no match for Galardell, he refrained from attacking. Taking advantage of this, Melkorius beat his father to the ground and took Galardell from him, and without mercy, plunged it through his shoulder. Melkorius stood proud over his father's dead body, and dropped his runeblade to take Galardell as his new blade. Leaving Tristam to bleed, he cast a death gate to return him to Northrend. Chapter II Lady Jaina resued Tristam a few hours later, and brought him to her tower for healing, before enshrouding her tower in a violet dome, alike the one that, at the time, covered Dalaran. Many of Theramore's citizens fled to Stormwind, along with the bulk of the regiment. There, Kyelv Sorel, Admiral of Theramore's regiment, and Adjutant Tesoran sought out Valifar Galahand, Tristam's youngest son - a Knight of the Order of the Sword. Upon finding him, many men of Theramore found hope again, and most returned to the city with Valifar, who they believed could kill his brother and save Theramore. Upon return in Theramore, they were all astomished at what they saw. Ghouls, Abominations, Necromancers and corpses littered to ruined streets. Towers had collapsed. Walls were entwined with black ivy. The fog was thick. And it had the smell of Lordaeron - a stench of undeath. As soon as reinforcements from Stormwind came a week later, they fell in line and led a full siege on the city. Hearing the men's battle crys, Jaina noticed the conflict on her streets, and unshrouded her dome, spilling out her mages to aid them in battle. Tristam, though still weak and injured, armoured himself and took up an old broasword, fleeing to the docks to rally with Admiral Sorel, avoiding conflict. With their Highlord fighting among them again, Theramore's forces fought their way through the city. Jaina, Tristam and Kyelv led a small force into the Citadel to confront Melkorius. After a short conflict, Tristam managed to drive his sword through Melkorius' plate and through his chest. He fell to the ground, shocked, but his body was summoned away in a dark flash of shadow after, taking Kyelv Sorel with him. Chapter III When Melkorius fell, he cursed Admiral Kyelv, causing him to forget his Admiralty, and to think he is a knight of the Argent Dawn in Lordaeron. Melkorius' body lay dying in the plaguelands, in need of healing. He whispered to Kyelv, telling him he is a knight who fell after a battle, in need of aid. Kyelv, thinking it an action of the light, set off with a priest to Melkorius' location and brought him back to health. Melkorius awoke hours later and killed the priest, leaving Kyelv alive, and rode off on his deathcharger. Kyelv then remembered everything and was broke free of the curse. Melkorius returned to Theramore, backed up with an army of thousands. A battle broke out, but as Melkorius was overwhelmed in battle, his forces lost confidence and fled from him, leaving him to die there. Instead, Tristam successfully knocked him out, took back Galardell and brought him into the Citadel. Chapter IV When Melkorius awoke, a young girl named Elosai, Kyelv's sister and High Priestess of the Order of the Sword, stood infront of him. She tried to cure him with her blessed powers in the light. Giving up after an hour, Melkorius laughed and broke free, and walked onto the ruined battlements of the city. The priestess followed him, and pulled him back as he tried to throw himself off the battlements to his death. He refused to accept this as an act of emotion, which Death Knights do not feel. But then he cried, and could do nothing but accept that he had been cured. Falling in love with the priestess, the next day, they both disappeared from Theramore. Weeks later, with no sign of Melkorius or any scourge within the city, Tristam marked the end of the War of Theramore. Category:Roleplay events Category:Moonglade (EU)